1. Field of the Invention
This invention in the art of biochemistry relates to novel and non-naturally occurring mutant human superoxide dismutase 1 (hsod1) variant polypeptides, their encoding nucleic acids, and recombinant cells containing those nucleic acids. The mutant hsod1 products claimed have many potential industrial applications including as novel therapeutics.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mutant hsod1 variant is a polypeptide having one or more substituted residues distinct from that of wild-type hsod1. Hundreds of naturally occurring mutant hsod1 variants have been reported and several non-naturally occurring mutant hsod1 variants have been engineered thus far (Getzoff E D, et al (1992) Faster superoxide dismutase mutants designed by enhancing electrostatic guidance. Nature 358: 347-351). The mutant hsod1 variants claimed in the present invention are both entirely novel and non-naturally occurring.